narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zetsu
Allgemeines Zetsu (Zetsu = Zunge) ist der Spion von Akatsuki. Er hat keinen bekannten Partner, mit dem er nach einem Bijuu sucht und es ist nicht bekannt, ob er überhaupt die Aufgabe hat, ein Bijuu zu fangen. Der weiße Zetsu ist ein künstlicher Mensch, geschaffen aus dem Körper einer Person, die vormals im Mugen Tsukuyomi gefangen war. Mit Genen von Hashirama Senju als Ashura Ootsutsukis Erben erschuf Madara Uchiha ungeplant weiße Zetsus, als er die Gedou Mazou rief. Währenddessen wurde der schwarze Zetsu als "Kind" von Kaguya Ootsutsuki kurz vor deren Versiegelung geboren, um sie eines Tages wiederzuerwecken. Erscheinung thumb|left Zetsu hat eine eigenartige, pflanzenähnliche Erscheinung. Sein Körper wird von zwei Blättern umhüllt, dessen Maul ein ähnliches Aussehen hat wie der einer Venusfliegenfalle. Innerhalb dieser Pflanze kann man erkennen, dass Zetsu grüne Haare hat und aus zwei Hälften besteht. Seine rechte Körperseite ist schwarz und seine linke Seite ist komplett weiß. Er trägt einen langen, schwarzen Mantel mit roten Wolken und roter Innenseite mit einem kinnhohen Kragen. Außerdem trägt er an seinem rechten kleinen Finger einen einzelnen, einzigartigen Ring. Charakter Zetsu ist ein Kannibale. Eine seiner Aufgaben ist es, die Spuren von Akatsuki verschwinden zu lassen und somit auch gefallene Mitglieder zu beseitigen, indem er sie auffrisst. Außerdem scheint Zetsu eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit zu besitzen. Seine beiden Hälften sind unabhängig voneinander und können durch ihre Gedanken miteinander kommunizieren. Oft haben beide verschiedene Meinungen und verfügen anscheinend über unterschiedliches Wissen, wodurch sie sich gegenseitig ergänzen. Vergangenheit Der erste Zetsu bzw. Zetsus entstand zur Zeit von Kaguya Ootsutsuki, als diese zum ersten Mal das Mugen Tsukuyomi einsetzte. Geschaffen aus den Körpern der Menschen, die von diesem Jutsu erfasst wurden, sollten sie Kaguya als Armee dienen. In der selben Zeit wurde das schwarze Wesen, bekannt als schwarzer Zetsu, von Kaguya kurz vor ihrer Versiegelung geboren. Das Wesen machte es sich zur Aufgabe, die Geschichte der Shinobi zu schreiben und zu kontrollieren, um irgendwann seine "Mutter" wiederzubeleben. So geschah es, dass der Uchiha-Clan und der Senju-Clan gegeneinander kämpften, bis Madara Uchiha im Kampf gegen Hashirama Senju diesem ein Stück des Oberarms abbiss, dadurch anschließend Indra Ootsutsukis und Ashura Ootsutsukis vererbte Gene vermischte und das Rin'negan erweckte. So konnte er die Gedou Mazou beschwören, die als Nebenprodukt weiße Zetsus vom letzten Mugen Tsukuyomi hervorbrachte, nachdem Madara Hashiramas Gene in der Statue kultivierte. Das schwarze Wesen zog die Fäden für all das im Hintergrund und manifestierte sich schließlich, als es vorgab Madaras Wille zu sein und mit dem "Hauptzetsu" verschmolz. Ursprünglich dienen die weißen Zetsus Madara Uchiha in seinem Versteck. Als Madara Obito zu sich nimmt, sind sie für seine Genesung zuständig und passen auf ihn auf. Mit der Zeit helfen sie Obito, dessen Körper richtig zu kontrollieren und bauen eine freundschaftliche Beziehung zu ihm auf. Später tritt Tobi scheinbar als Zetsus Untergebender Akatsuki bei. Handlung Aufgabe bei Akatsuki Zetsu ist der einzige bei Akatsuki, der keinen Partner hat. Es scheint so, dass er im Gegensatz zu den anderen Mitgliedern nicht die Aufgabe hat, die Bijuu einzusammeln. Er hat eher die Aufgabe, Informationen zu beschaffen und die Spuren von Akatsuki zu verwischen, indem er zum Beispiel die gefallenen Mitglieder auffrisst und die Ringe wiederbeschafft. Des Weiteren kann er sich auch während des Versiegelungsrituals bewegen, deshalb beobachtet er in dieser Zeit die Umgebung und warnt die anderen vor herannahenden Feinden. Außerdem ist Zetsu anscheinend höher gestellt, als die anderen Mitglieder, da diese ihm direkt berichten und auch Befehle von ihm ohne Fragen zu stellen befolgen. Einfangen der Bijuus thumb|left|Zetsu beobachtet die Feinde Sasori und Deidara sind in Sunagakure eingefallen und haben Gaara, den Jinchuuriki des Ichibi, entführt. Während Akatsuki die Kraft von Shukaku absorbiert, beobachtet Zetsu die Umgebung und entdeckt Team Kakashi und Team Gai, die auf dem Weg zum Versteck von Akatsuki sind. Zetsu gibt diese Information weiter und Itachi Uchiha und Kisame Hoshigaki werden ausgeschickt, um die beiden Teams aus Konohagakure aufzuhalten, bis Shukaku endgültig aus Gaara entfernt wurde. Nachdem Gaara wiederbelebt wurde, taucht Zetsu mit Tobi in dem zerstörten Versteck von Akatsuki auf, um den Ring von Sasori zu holen. Tobi findet den Ring und fragt Zetsu, ob er nun ein Mitglied von Akatsuki werden könne. Dieser meint aber nur, dass dies nicht so einfach sei und macht sich auf die Suche nach Deidara. Später trifft Zetsu in Kumogakure auf Kakuzu und Hidan. Die beiden Akatsuki-Mitglieder haben Yugito Nii, den Jinchuuriki des Nibi, besiegt und übergeben Yugito an Zetsu. Der den beiden ihren nächsten Auftrag gibt, sie sollen Naruto Uzumaki einfangen. Zetsu verschwindet wieder und Kakuzu und Hidan machen sich auf den Weg nach Konoha. Beobachtung wichtiger Kämpfe Sasuke fordert Itachi in einem Uchiha-Versteck zum Kampf heraus. Zetsu beobachtet und kommentiert den Kampf aus sicherer Entfernung. Auch wenn Sasuke nur ein normales Sharingan besitzt und Itachi das Mangekyou Sharingan, meint Zetsu, hätte Sasuke eine Chance gegen Itachi. Trotzdem war er von der Stärke Sasukes überrascht, erkennt aber auch, dass Itachi anscheinend schon vor dem Kampf geschwächt gewesen sein musste. Er zeichnet im Auftrag Tobis den Kampf auf und nachdem Itachi tot und Sasuke bewusstlos war, sucht er Tobi auf. Er fand Tobi, der einige Konoha-Shinobi aufhielt und berichtet ihm über den Ausgang des Kampfes. Beide machten sich auf den Weg, um Sasuke zu holen. Zetsu beobachtet ebenfalls den Kampf zwischen Naruto und Pain und berichtet Tobi danach von dem Kampf, dass Pain sie verraten hat. Tobi scheint beeindruckt davon zu sein, dass Naruto es geschafft hat, Pain davon zu überzeugen, Akatsuki zu verraten. Zetsu infiltriert das Treffen der Kage thumb|left|Der Raikage A bedroht Zetsu thumb|right|Zetsu benutzt das [[Houshi no Jutsu]] Als das Treffen der Kage bevorsteht, weist Tobi Zetsu an, sich in seine helle und seine dunkle Seite aufzuteilen, damit so die helle Seite Team Taka zum Treffpunkt führt. Dort will Sasuke Danzou Shimura töten. Nachdem Zetsu sie hingeführt hat, identifiziert er für Sasuke Danzou, da dieser bislang nicht wusste, wie Danzou aussieht. Kurze Zeit danach verschwindet Zetsu aber plötzlich und lässt Team Taka allein. Er kehrt zu Tobi zurück, der sich außerhalb aufhielt, und Zetsu den nächsten Auftrag gibt: Zetsu sollte sich direkt in die Mitte des Besprechungsraums begeben, um dort allen Kage und Mifune zu verraten, dass Sasuke hier ganz in der Nähe ist. Der Raikage stürmt sofort auf Zetsu zu und drückt ihm die Kehle zu, um ihn zu bedrohen. Ungeduldig schnürt A Zetsu die Luft ab und scheint ihm das Genick zu brechen. Doch als Sasuke später gegen den Mizukage kämpft und dadurch in Bedrängnis gerät, hilft Zetsu, der sich tot gestellt hat, Sasuke mit dem Houshi no Jutsu. Er teilt sich in mehrere Kopien auf und befiel die Kage und deren Begleitung. Er entzog den anderen das Chakra und benutzt es, um Sasuke sein Chakra wiederzugeben. Der Tsuchikage kann sich aus dem Jutsu befreien und benutzt sein Jinton um Sasuke zu töten, der aber vorher noch von Tobi gerettet werden kann. Im Auftrag Tobis thumb|left|Zetsu möchte Naruto fangen Nach den Ereignissen auf dem Treffen der Kage bekommt der weiße Zetsu von Tobi den Auftrag, sich versteckt in Sasukes Nähe aufzuhalten, um diesem bei seinem Kampf gegen Danzou und gegen Naruto im Notfall zu helfen. Dieser Notfall tritt nach einem zweiten großen Chidori vs Rasengan ein, bei dem Zetsu Sasuke vor einem harten Aufprall schützt. Er holt Tobi dazu, da Sasuke in der Klemme steckt, und bietet mit einigen eigenen Doppelgängern an, Naruto jetzt und hier zu fangen. Tobi untersagt ihm dies allerdings, da Naruto zu widerstandsfähig für ihn und Zetsu kein Frontlinienkämpfer sei. Derweil hat der schwarze Zetsu den Kampf Kisame vs Killer B aufgezeichnet und der weiße Zetsu löst sein Nari Kawari no Jutsu auf, mit dem er einen perfekten Doppelgänger Kisame Hoshigakis im Kampf abgegeben hatte. Diese Art von Zetsus Doppelgängern sind nicht einmal am Chakra zu unterscheiden. Vierter Shinobi-Weltkrieg Akatsukis Armee Im vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg gehen Kabuto Yakushi und Tobi ein Bündnis ein. In einem Gespräch erzählt Tobi, dass er aus dem Chakra der Bijuu in etwa 100.000 weiße Zetsus hergestellt hat. Diese will er im Krieg gegen die Shinobi-Allianz einsetzen. Zusätzlich werden sie durch Yamatos Chakra gestärkt, den Kabuto auf der Insel gefangen genommen hat. Zetsu bekommt im Krieg von Tobi mehrere Aufträge, sodass er sich wieder in seine beiden Hälften aufteilt. Der Weiße Zetsu thumb|left|Einhunderttausend weiße Zetsus thumb|right|Weiße Zetsus vs Shinobi-Allianz Die 100.000 weißen Zetsus ziehen mit Tobi und Kabutos wiederbelebten Edo-Shinobi in den Krieg und treffen schnell auf die feindlichen Streitkräfte. Bei dem ersten Aufeinandertreffen berühren die Zetsus im Kampf die feindlichen Shinobi und können dann in der darauffolgenden Nacht ihr besonderes Jutsu einsetzen. Sie können von ihrem Gegner, wenn sie ihn berührt haben, perfekte Doppelgänger erschaffen, die nicht nur vom Aussehen, sondern auch vom Chakra identisch mit dem Original und somit nicht von denen zu unterscheiden sind. Der Einzige, der herausfinden kann, welche Personen echt sind, ist Naruto in seiner speziellen Form. Somit wird Naruto aus seinem Versteck geholt, um gegen die Zetsus zu kämpfen. Während draußen gekämpft wird, ist ein weißer Zetsu bei Sasuke im Versteck. Nachdem Sasuke seine neuen Augen bekommen hat, will er seine neue Kraft austesten und tötet den weißen Zetsu. Ob dies der echte weiße Zetsu war oder nur eine Kopie, ist unbekannt. Der Schwarze Zetsu Der schwarze Zetsu bekommt von Tobi den Auftrag, die Daimyous der einzelnen Reiche gefangen zu nehmen. Da Zetsu sich schnell unter der Erde bewegen kann, findet er die Daimyous und will sie angreifen, doch wird er von einigen Shinobi, angeführt von Mei Terumii, aufgehalten und in einen Kampf verwickelt. Als Naruto aus der Barriere ausbricht, spürt Zetsu dessen Chakra auf und gibt an Tobi die Information weiter. Er leistet sich einen erbitterten Kampf gegen die Shinobi der Allianz und wird dann von Choujuurou und dessen Schwert besiegt, indem dieser ihn in Hälften schneidet und an dem Boden festnagelt. Nach seiner Reinkarnation kommunizierte Madara telepathisch mit ihm und befahl ihm, eine Auge auf Obito zu haben, solange er mit den fünf Kage "spielt". Daraufhin sickert Zetsu in den Boden und flüchtet. Geburt des Jinchuuriki des Juubi Obito ist, nachdem ihm die Bijuus extrahiert wurden, geschwächt. Just in diesem Moment erscheint Zetsu aus der Erde und nimmt seinen Körper ein. Als er anfängt, mit der Hälfte von Obitos Körper zu verschmelzen, ist Madara in der Lage ihn dazu zu zwingen, das Gedou Rinne Tensei no Jutsu anzuwenden. Nachdem Madara mit Erfolg wiederbelebt wurde, versucht Zetsu sein Rin'negan zurückzugewinnen, bis Minato und Kakashi eingreifen. Erneut verschmilzt Zetsu mit Obito, benutzt dessen Körper und kämpft gegen sein ehemaliges Team. Zetsu bemerkt zudem, dass die Fusion der einzige Grund ist, dass Obito noch am Leben ist. Als beide Seiten eine Pause einlegen, erscheint aus Obitos künstlichem Körper das Gedou Mazou, welches sich schnell wegteleportiert. Anschließend versucht Zetsu ein weiteres Mal, Obitos linkes Rin'negan einzunehmen. Als Obito es schafft, Zetsu zurückzuhalten, seine Hand zu kontrollieren, bittet er Kakashi, sein Rin'negan zu vernichten. Plötzlich bemerkt Zetsu, was das Auftauchen der Gedou Mazou zu bedeuten hatte und erzählt seinen Feinden, dass Madara sein rechtes Rin'negan zurückerhalten hat. Während Zetsu Kakashi und Minato von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenübersteht, beschwert er sich über deren Sturheit, zugleich erscheinen Gaara, Sakura und Naruto, welcher im Sterben liegt. Zetsu schafft es, die Yin-Hälfte Kuramas zu absorbieren, als Minato versucht, diese seinem Sohn zu übertragen - dadurch wird er zum Jinchuuriki von Kurama. Kurz danach erscheint Madara. Zetsu versucht zu diesem zu gelangen, um ihm die Yin-Hälfte von Kurama und das Rin'negan zu übergeben, jedoch hält Obito ihn mit aller Kraft zurück und greift im Anschluss Madara an. Um Naruto zu retten, befördern Obito und Kakashi ihn, mithilfe von Kamui, in eine andere Dimension. Als sie dort ankommen, überträgt Obito Kurama in Naruto. Später, nachdem Madara es schafft, sich dank Obitos Sharingan zu teleportieren, welches er Kakashi entnimmt, überwältigt er Obito, indem er Zetsu auffordert, Kontrolle über Obitos Körper zu erlangen, und erhält sein Rin'negan. Außerdem implantiert Madara Obitos Sharingan in seinem Körper und Zetsu bekommt den Auftrag, dessen Kraft zu benutzen. Als Madara das Mugen Tsukuyomi anwendet, hat es keine Auswirkung auf den schwarzen Zetsu. Kaguya Ootsutsukis Rückkehr Während des Mugen Tsukuyomi bemerkt der schwarze Zetsu, dass das Licht des Mondes nicht durch Sasukes Susano'o durchscheint. Nachdem der Auflösung des Gen-Jutsus, ersticht Zetsu Madara von hinten und verwarnt ihn, nicht zu glauben, dass er wie Obito sei und benutzt werden könne. Madara behauptet, dass Zetsu sein Wille sei, doch dieser widerspricht ihm und sagt, dass er in Wirklichkeit der Wille von Kaguya sei. Nach dieser Aussage lässt Zetsu das Chakra der Menschen, welche im Mugen Tsukuyomi gefangen sind, von Madara absorbieren, der sich in eine Art riesige Kugel verwandelt. Nach einiger Zeit zieht sich Madaras Körper zusammen und Kaguya Ootsutsuki kommt aus diesem hervor. Zwei Klone Zetsus tauchen wieder auf, um Sasukes und Narutos Chakra zu absorbieren. Während er mit ihren Körpern verbunden ist, erklärt und zeigt er Sasuke und Naruto, wie er sichergestellt hat, dass Kaguya wiederbelebt worden ist. Nachdem er fertig ist, versucht er, zurück zu Kaguya zu gelangen, doch Naruto und Sasuke schaffen es, die Kontrolle über ihre Körper zurückzugelangen. Sie reißen Zetsu von sich weg und verhindern, dass dieser noch mehr Chakra von ihnen absorbieren kann. Zetsu bemerkt, dass Sasuke und Naruto zu aufsässig sind, um Kaguya etwas anhaben zu können. Während des Kampfes gegen diese muss der schwarze Zetsu jedoch zugeben, dass beide sich gut gegen Kaguya schlagen und schlägt vor, sie getrennt voneinander zu bekämpfen. Auf diesen Vorschlag geht Kaguya ein und schickt Sasuke in eine andere Dimension. Während Kaguya gegen Naruto kämpft, greift dieser sie, mithilfe des Kyuubi, mit Uzumaki Naruto Ittai Rendan an. Somit zwingt er Kaguya, ein Portal zu öffnen, durch welches sie flüchten muss. Jedoch gelingt es Naruto, ihr zu folgen - genauso wie Sakura, Obito und ein Naruto-Doppelgänger. Als Letzterer schnell verschwindet, ist Zetsu erstaunt, dass Naruto Kaguya folgen konnte. Diese ist fest entschlossen, Narutos Chakra "zurückzuerlangen", doch Zetsu weist sie darauf hin, dass Naruto zu stark sei und sie ihn schnell töten solle. Diese Ansicht teilt dann auch seine "Mutter" und sie wendet Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu an, was Narutos Doppelgänger aufspießt. Kaguya kehrt daraufhin in die normale Dimension zurück und bemerkt dabei, dass Narutos "Schattendoppelgänger-Armee" nicht verschwunden ist. Zetsu schlussfolgert daraus, dass sie getäuscht wurden und der Naruto in der anderen Dimension ebenfalls ein Doppelgänger war. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|left|Zetsu spaltet sich auf thumb|right|Zetsu befällt Mifune und dessen Leute Zetsu besteht aus zwei Hälften, die sich voneinander lösen und unabhängig voneinander agieren können. Beide Hälften scheinen unterschiedliche Fähigkeiten zu besitzen, wobei noch nicht eindeutig ist, ob die speziellen Fähigkeiten, die eine Hälfte besitzt nicht auch die andere Seite besitzen könnte. Ebenfalls unklar ist, ob sie ihre Techniken genauso anwenden können, wenn sie zusammen sind oder ob sie für einzelne Techniken sich von dem Anderen lösen müssen. So kann Zetsu, vereint oder auch getrennt, durch die Erde und alles Andere, was Masse hat, hindurch wandern. Dies hat den Vorteil, dass er in nur wenigen Sekunden von einem Ort zum anderen wandern kann und damit auch den Feind sehr gut ausspionieren kann, da er sich zum Beispiel mit Bäumen oder Felsen verschmelzen kann. Außerdem besitzt Zetsus weiße Hälfte die Fähigkeit, mehrere Kopien von sich erschaffen zu können, die sich in jeden Menschen verwandeln können, den Zetsu mal berührt hat. Tobi hat 100.000 weiße Zetsus hergestellt und somit eine Armee für den vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg erstellt. Diese Duplikate haben dieselben Eigenschaften und Fähigkeiten wie ihr Original. Wenn sie einen Menschen berührt haben, können sie von dieser Person einen perfekten Doppelgänger erschaffen, der nicht einmal durch das Chakra vom Original zu unterscheiden ist. Des Weiteren kann Zetsu, wenn er sich aufgeteilt hat, eine zähflüssige Form annehmen und den Gegner umschlingen, sodass diese sich nicht mehr Bewegen können und den Gegnern wird dabei ihr Chakra entzogen. Das entzogene Chakra nimmt Zetsu auf, damit seine Chakrareserven größer werden oder kann es auch an Verbündete weitergeben, um ihr Chakra wiederherzustellen. Außerdem scheint Zetsu in der Lage zu sein, Kämpfe aufzuzeichnen und später wiedergeben zu können. Wie genau diese Technik funktioniert, ist aber noch nicht bekannt. Techniken Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Akatsuki' Trivia *Tobi war einst Zetsus Untergebener. *Er hat zwei Persönlichkeiten. **Während der weiße Zetsu labil ist, ist der schwarze Analyst. **Er wird auch im Plural angesprochen und kann seinen Körper in die jeweiligen Hälften teilen. *Zetsu ist unter der Erde schneller als darüber. *Er bekam von Naruto den Spitznamen "Aloe Vera".Manga Band 43, Kapitel 395, Seite 17 *Laut Tobi ist Zetsu kein Frontlinienkämpfer. *Sein Lieblingsessen sind bissfeste Speisen. **Er mag hingegen keine Konjaku (eine Art Gelee) und Gelee. *Er möchte einmal gegen jeden kämpfen, der gut zu schmecken scheint. *Sein Lieblingsspruch ist "frei und unbeugsam". *Sein Hobby ist es, besondere Shinobi zu beobachten. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Akatsuki Kategorie:Zetsus Kämpfe